deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse/@comment-30294856-20161209021816/@comment-30794067-20161229234746
Good point Paleomario66, http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Solaris http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bowser I agree with Dreamy Bowser being powerful enough to wish away the Sonic verse if he wanted to. I do want the Mario Verse to win but you gotta remember this. If this battle starts off as Dreamy Bowser vs Solaris at 3, 2, 1, FIGHT then Solaris can travel back in time to avoid Dreamy Bowser's wish to obliterate multiple universes at once since Solaris travels back in time to when Bowser was a baby then consume his timeline to kill it then finish off comsuming all timelines from there thus preventing Dreamy Bowser from existing in the first place. You have every right to call it a cheap move by Solaris but it's called playing smart. Or Solaris can stall the battle with the Wings of Light while consuming the Mario character's timelines so that their baby forms never existed thus the Mario verse would be gone...I know that's gonna suck. Sorry about that. Solaris's Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely between Universe level+ and Multiverse level (It was stated that Solaris would destroy all timelines, and was heavily implied to be higher-dimensional) VS '''Dreamy Bowser's Durability: Multi-Universe level (Became the physical manifestation of dream worlds and can tank attacks from the Zeekeeper) - Due to Dreamy Bowser's inferior durability he can still get hurt as Dreamy Bowser or can get killed by Solaris in 1 hit if Solaris wanted to. Dreamy Bowser's Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Powered up by the Dream Stone, which is made of multiple dreams. Each individual dream is a separate universe.) '''VS Solaris's Durability: Multiverse level (Temporal omnipresence makes him very difficult to kill as he must be destroyed in all time periods simultaneously to kill him through conventional means) - Due to Solaris's superior durability...Dreamy Bowser's wish to destroy multiple universes at once won't kill Solaris in one hit and due to Wings of Light Solaris can shield itself and stall the battle for as long as it needs to. Solaris can exist outside of the space time continuum. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLN812WawlA&t=6m27s 2-C: Multi-Universe level - Dreamy Bowser Multi-Universe level: Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. 2-B: Multiverse level - Solaris Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. Higher finite can mean 999,999,999 number of universes or more if Solaris wanted to. Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver had to fight Solaris in 3 different times. Super Sonic attacking Solaris in the present, Super Shadow attacking Solaris in the past and Super Silver attacking Solaris in the future. Technically in this battle there are 3 Solaris vs 3 Super Hedgehogs. The Super Hedgehogs had to attack Solaris in 3 time periods simultaneously to hurt him. It's not as easy as you think. Mario and Luigi had to attack Dreamy Bowser together in the same timeline in Mario and Luigi: Dream Team. But again... 2 Mario characters had to attack a Multi-universal Dreamy Bowser in the present timeline while 3 Super Hedgehog characters had to attack Multiversal Solaris in the past, present and future. Don't forget that this battle includes prep time so Dreamy Bowser and Solaris's Attack and Defense WILL be at their maximum. Without prep time there will be no Dreamy Bowser...and no Solaris maybe? Just Galaxy Bowser vs Mephiles/Iblis I guess... Remember this battle WILL have prep time so EVERY Mario and Sonic characters including Dreamy Bowser and Solaris will be in their best condition so Solaris will have Multiverse level durability and Dreamy Bowser will have Multi-Universe level durability. http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:540629 I read your post about upgrading the Marioverse only for Dino Ranger Black(the admin I think?) to reject it. I feel sorr for you. I really do. So Dreamy Bowser isn't Multiversal unlike Solaris. So even if Dreamy Bowser tried to wish Solaris out of existance it wouldn't work since Solaris has superior durability and can still consume the Mario timeline until there is nothing left. Dreamy Bowser and Antasma with the Dark Stone vs Solaris isn't a fair fight but Solaris is just too powerful for them anyway. https://www.mariowiki.com/Pi'illo https://www.mariowiki.com/Dream_Stone https://www.mariowiki.com/Dark_Stone Yes the Dream Stone is made up of happy dreams and the Dark Stone is fueled by the nightmares of people. You can't just assume that Pi'illos dream and have nightmares every time they sleep. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSavm5JpCGo skip to 0:17 Eggman said: That body of light is the sign of a super-dimensional life form. Standard attacks won't work on him! He eats dimensions for lunch. Solaris would keep protecting himself against Dreamy Bowsers' and Antasma's wishes with the Wings of Light as he consumes the Mario characters timeline eventually killing off Baby Bowser thus preventing Dreamy Bowser from existing in the first place and same goes for Antasma... http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Wings_of_Light Description When performing the Wings of Light, Solaris puts up a force-field of light surrounding his vulnerable core. This field is virtually impenetrable, withstanding even attacks from Super State users without a scratch. While invisible, blue ripple-patterns will appear on the field whenever an attack impacts it. In gameplay, Solaris will use the Wings of Light when he detects an attack in the second part of the battle,1 preventing the player from damaging him. At the same time however, Solaris cannot attack himself while using the Wings of Light so he has to disengage it when attacking the player. It is at this point that the player must strike Solaris. Solaris wouldn't be stupid enough to leave itself wide open to get hurt by the likes of Mario characters. All he has to do is stall the fight while consuming the Mario characters timelines... Even if Dreamy Bowser wished the Sonic verse away then Solaris consumes the Mario characters timeline thus killing off Baby Bowser thus no Dreamy Bowser thus the Sonic verse come back into existance since Dreamy Bowser never existed. I hate to say this but the Sonic verse wins.